The Drug
by Tenshi no Shiine
Summary: any girl, any boy. a training session turns into consensual rape by drug. lemon


Authors note: this is an RP i did with my bf, i liked the way it turned it.

* * *

She was training in the forest, hitting targets. She was proud of herself, she had hit everyone. She smiled and fell back on the ground. She was tired from training all day. She closed her eyes slowly; thinking of a short cat nap would do her good.

He walked slowly through the forest, twirling a kunai on his finger. He turned when he heard the sound of targets being struck. He walked towards the sound, wondering what was going on.

She started to doze off slowly but was suddenly alert when she felt someone chakra coming near. No one went to this part of the forest. She quickly jumped into a tree and waited, holding a kunai in her hand, ready to fight.

He entered the clearing, smiling at the girl. "Hey, don't throw. I'm not a threat." HE said, looking at her. _And she's cute too...~_ He thought.

She didn't lower the kunai, "what are you doing in this part of the forest?" she asked loudly.

"I'm out for a walk." He said, smiling. "And you?"

"Training" she said cautiously. She lowered the kunai and jumped down from the tree, she stood a good 30 feet from him.

"You're a ninja, I take it?" He said, blurring and appearing behind her. "I'm one too." He said, smiling.

She gasped and turned around quickly; she brought the kunai up and made a move to cut him.

He jumped back, startled. "Hey. No need for that!" He said, startled, blinking a few times as the wind slightly picked up, and rustling the leaves. He was started to use a genjutsu to calm her down.

She felt herself calming down and fought against it, "Kai!" she yelled.

The boy's genjutsu overpowered the release, not releasing her.

She felt herself relaxing, her mind going crazy trying to think of a way to release the genjutsu. She slumped to the ground, on her knees; she then fell on her back.

He was behind her almost instantly, propping her up and reaching for something in his pack. "Now, now... just relax...~"

Her eyes displayed her anger but her mouth wouldn't move. She was helpless against him.

He smiled and took out an unlabeled bottle of medicine. "Now now, dear... just relax... open your mouth for me...~" He said, smiling.

She felt her mouth open slowly and tried to close it. She made soft screaming noises now, her throat not working properly.

He put the open bottle to her lips, pouring it down her throat. The medicine made her start to calm her down, making her feel unafraid, happy, and obedient.

Her eyes slowly lost their anger towards him; she felt the need to obey him.

He dispelled the genjutsu, letting the medicine take full effect of her. "How do you feel...?~"

"g-good" her mind was in a fog, she couldn't think properly. She leaned against his legs for support.

"That's good to hear...~ How about you come over to my place? ~" He asked, smiling.

"o-okay" she sighed softly, she felt tired.

"Wonderful." He said, getting up.

She tried to get up but she slumped back down. Her body wouldn't move, she didn't know why she was so weak and tired.

He smiled warmly. "Get up and follow me, dear. ~" He ordered.

She slowly stood up, stumbling a few times and started to walk towards him. She felt unsteady on her feet, like she would fall over any moment.

"You won't fall over unless I tell you to." He said, taking her hand and guiding her to his house in the woods, pulling her inside. "Now, what should I do to my new girl? ~" He wondered, smiling.

She followed him obediently, she heard herself say, "Anything you want."

"That's right... Now, you love me with all your heart. ~" He said, smiling.

"Yes, I love you with all my heart" she smiled back at him. Deep down she felt this was wrong, this wasn't right.

"And me ordering you around is what you really want deep down. You want to give into this. You have no resistance. ~" He ordered, smiling.

"I won't put a resistance and you can order me around, I want to do this" the small voice inside her head went away, only the small feeling of wrongness was in her.

"And this isn't wrong at all. Understood, my love? ~" He asked, sitting down on a couch.

"I understand" she stood before him.

He smirked. "Good girl.~ Now, I want you to go upstairs and pick out the sexiest outfit you find up there, change into it, and come back down here.~" He said, gently touching her cheek, smiling.

"Okay" she turned and walked up the stairs, and went into the room. Inside on the walls were sexy outfits. She gently took off her clothes and held up outfits to her and looked in the large mirror. "Too plain, too dark, too Gothic, perfect" she held up a pair of short shorts with a large hole for the groin and a skimpy bra. She put these on and slowly walked down stairs. Then she walked back into the room where the boy was, she stopped.

He licked his lips lusciously. "Good choice...~ Now, when I touch your cheek, you'll feel unbelievably turned on... you need to please me...~" He said, gently grazing her cheek, smirking.

She shuddered and she felt herself grow wet, she grabbed her groin and moaned softly. She let go of it and her hands came back wet with her fluids. She kneeled in front of him.

The boy smirked at her behavior. "Please me, my love. ~" He ordered, smiling.

She nodded and undid his pants, his hardened length sprung out and her eyes went wide. He was huge. She leaned forward and licked his tip. She swirled her tongue around it and kissed it. She took him in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. She put her hand over her entrance and then placed that hand on the part of his member that she couldn't fit in her mouth. She used her fluids as a lubricant and pumped her hand in time with her head. She licked the tip as she pumped her head. She felt him grow tense and she gained speed. She hummed and he came in her mouth.

He moaned as he shot his cum into her mouth. "That's a good girl... swallow it...~" He said, grinning.

She tried to swallow it but it was too thick she had to wait till her saliva mixed with it and then she swallowed it.

"Ah... that's a good girl...~ Now lay down here so I can return the favor...~" He said, licking his lips.

She lay down on her back; her legs were soaked with her fluids. She looked at him.

"My my...~ you've become quite wet, my horny little love. ~" He said, gently kissing her exposed pearl.

She shuddered and moaned.

He gently licked her womanhood, smirking. He moved his head up and gently licked her pearl and moved to gently nibble on it.

She arched her back and moaned loudly.

He smirked and continued to kiss and nibble on her pearl, moving a hand to gently rub up and down her womanhood.

She felt her legs begin to tense and shuddered, moaning again. She thrashed her head to the side and pulled at her hair.

"Hm? ~ You won't be able to cum without my permission. ~" He said, continuing to tease her.

She shuddered and nodded, she felt her body begin to heat up and a sheen of sweat began to form. She bucked her hips and moaned.

"If you want to, you'd better start begging...~" He said, teasing.

"P-please let me cum! Please, I'm begging you!" she felt her body begin to curl and she curled her toes.

"You'll have to try harder than that...~" He said, not letting up.

"PLEASE!" she threw her head back and started to shake. "I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE LET ME CUM!"

He chuckled before licking her womanhood and nibbling on the pearl a bit more roughly, but not enough to hurt her. "You may cum, my little love slave. ~"

She screamed loudly and her whole body shook violently. She curled up even more and then she fell back on the floor, panting heavily. Slowly a small puddle formed under her where her fluids had leaked out, her eyes were glazed over.

He laughed at her, lying on the bed. "You'd better not be done yet. ~ you've got more to do to please me...~" He said, smirking.

"w-what... (Pant)...do I ... (pant)...have to do... (Pant)?" She looked at him, her eyes still glazed over.

"You still have to get me in your womanhood. ~" He said, smiling.

"What...do you...mean?" she said still panting but not as hard as before.

"We're going to have sex. ~" He said, smirking.

"b-but I'm a virgin" her eyes went wide.

"But you don't want to be...~ You can't wait to lose your virginity.~ In fact, you're willing to take control this time to make sure it's done right.~" He said, smirking.

She found herself nodding and her fears go away. She sat up and crawled towards him.

He lay back, smiling, letting her lead this time.

She took his length in her hand and guided it to her entrance. She slowly lowered herself but stopped suddenly. "It hurts...a lot" she closed her eyes tightly.

But that's not going to stop you, will it? ~" He asked, smirking.

Slowly she shook her head and continued to lower herself on him. She bit back a scream and he touched her hymen. She stopped again.

"Don't worry...~" He said, smirking.

"It hurts too much..." a few stray tears ran down her face.

He leaned up and kissed the tears away. "But it feels so good, what's a small bit of pain...~"

She shook her head then nodded; she didn't know what to do. The feeling of wrongness came back.

"And the moment your hymen is broken, you'll be mine forever...~ you'll never stop being my obedient love slave, no matter what I do to you. ~" He said, thrusting into her.

She screamed and threw her head back; she clutched his shoulders tightly and cried.

He leaned up and kissed her on the lips. "And now you're mine forever...~ you'll always be my little slave...~ you'll never be upset... you'll never feel wrong about this... the only things you have to worry about are my happiness and your obedience."

She nodded slowly, still crying and she lightly kissed him back.

He kissed her back, running his tongue against her lips, wanting entry.

She opened her mouth and granted him access. The pain in her groin was still great but it was slowly going away. She felt her blood leak out of her and she shuddered.

He kissed her passionately, pumping in and out of her.

she cried harder and clutched his shoulders tighter, her nails digging into his skin.

"Don't cry, you're overjoyed to be mine forever, and nothing else, right? ~" He said, grinning.

She nodded and the tears stopped, every time he pushed in and pulled out it hurt, she closed her eyes tightly.

"Doesn't it feel good, almost euphoric? ~" He said, grinning.

"n-no...it hurts a lot" she ground her teeth together as he gave a hard thrust.

He stopped momentarily. "When I touch your hand, every thrust will be a euphoric experience. There will be no greater pleasure for you than when you're doing this with me. ~" He said, touching her hand, then thrusting in.

She shuddered and moaned loudly.

He continued to thrust in and out of her.

She felt a heat gather in her groin and started to move herself in time with him. She moaned loudly again.

"Feels good, huh? ~" He said, grinning.

"y-yes" she moaned again and started to pant. She lightly touched her pearl and she shivered.

He pumped in and out of her, running a hand up her side, gently fondling one of her breasts with the other hand, running his thumb over her nipple.

She shivered and her inner walls clenched his member. She pressed down on her pearl and her walls quivered.

"Y-you're allowed to cum when I do!" He said, thrusting in one last time before cumming inside of her.

She came with a scream and her walls clenched him tightly. She slumped on him with him still in her. Cum slowly leaked out of her.

He put his arms around her, holding her lovingly. "You're going to be a wonderful love slave." He said, holding her close.

She nodded, still panting.

He gently kissed her forehead. "Love you. ~" He said, laying back, pulling her with.

"Love you too" she said to him, he slipped out of her as he pulled her to lay down with him.

He quickly fell asleep, smiling.

She stayed awake and wondered what she just did. She closed her eyes and silently cried.

He kept her close to him, not letting go.

Slowly tiredness crept up on her and she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. Please R&R


End file.
